The invention relates to the arrangement of an inflatable lateral head protection system in a motor vehicle, having an air bag which is fastened at suitable points of the vehicle body via its end sections, particularly on the A-column as well as in the C-column area, and which, in the non-inflated condition, is covered following the course of the roof member essentially between the A-column and the C-column.
A head protection system of the type generally described above, particularly for a passenger car, is described in International Patent Document WO 94/19215; however, a use of such a system in series production is not yet known. In particular, that reference fails to disclose possibilities of arranging the air bag in the non-inflated condition on the vehicle body in a manner which is suitable for a series production as well as for optimal manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide particularly advantageous arrangements of an air bag, particularly in the area of the roof member.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing an arrangement of an inflatable lateral head protection system in a motor vehicle with a vehicle body including a roof member, an A-column, and a C-column, and a vehicle interior headlining covering said roof member, said arrangement comprising: an air bag having end sections fastened to the vehicle body at least at a first point on the A-column and at a second point proximate the C-column, said air bag being covered in a non-inflated condition and essentially following a course of a roof member between the A-column and the C-column, said air bag being coupled to one of the roof member and the vehicle interior headlining.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a method of making an inflatable lateral head protection system in a motor vehicle with a vehicle body including a roof member, an A-column, and a C-column, and a vehicle interior headlining covering said roof member, said method comprising the acts of: fastening end sections of an air bag to the vehicle body at least at a first point on the A-column and at a second point proximate the C-column; covering said air bag in a non-inflated condition such that said air bag essentially follows a course of a roof member between the A-column and the C-column; and coupling said air bag to one of the roof member and the vehicle interior headlining.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.